The Other Path
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: Red is Poisoned by Giovanni before taking him down. Leaving his pregnant wife Delia, Red decides to explore the world. Finding himself away from Pokemon inhabited sea's he finds himself in England. Leaving his Sons his pokemon and wealth Red dies. Harry/Harem. Ash, Brock, Dumbles, Weasleys Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

After defeating Giovanni, Red decided to explore more of the world knowing he did not have much more than a decade left. So leaving his pregnant wife Delia in his father's hometown with a single picture of him hidden in the small fireplace that only Delia knew where it was.

After a few days of travel by air and by sea Red saw shore. "I have not seen any Tentacruel or tentacool in a few days so perhaps they don't live in this part of the world but only live near the explored regions of the world. That is interesting well Lapras return." Red said before jumping off his Pokémon's back as it returned to its Pokéball and began swimming the last 10 miles to shore.

Arriving at shore Red saw a person and decided to find out where he was. "Hello sir may I be told where I am at?"

"Who are you and how do you not know where you are at. You are obviously English otherwise you would not be speaking it. Why are you soaked?" The man asked with a smile.

"Thank you for your time I will be going." Red said ignoring the question before walking away and because he had gold he knew he would be able to get things that he wanted and he had lots of gold.

**Meanwhile with Lily Evans**

Lily had graduated from Hogwarts over a year ago and because she wanted a few years away from James she had tried to find a job but it seemed that the world was too bigoted in the way that only purebloods could get a job. Realizing she was all out of money but still not wanting to deal with James at the moment Lily decided to do what she had always seen as a last possible option selling her body in the muggle world.

It just so happened that the first person who she saw seemed slightly out of sorts in England but she decided to approach him anyway. "Hello baby. Do you see anything you like here?" Lily asked seductively.

"Well when I first came here I was not expecting to see anything like you but now you mention it I have not had any action since I left my hometown almost a year ago. How much for the entire night and your body all to myself?" The strange man asked.

"How about we see but begin with $25,000 and see if anymore later on. Okay sexy?" Lily asked in a lust filled voice.

"Well then Ma'am let's go and put that money into a bank account okay." The man said pulling her body to him before… Lemon…

"Wow sir that was my best ever and wow." Lily said the next morning after all night of sex.

"I agree Ms. Lily so how much do I owe you and your child that I put in you?" The man asked kindly making Lily look at him.

"Red what do you mean the child you put in me how do you know I am pregnant?" Lily asked worried.

"I have my ways my dear so how much do I owe you? No how about I give you everything I have along with my Will in a vault except $100 because if I have a week left I would be lucky." Red said before helping Lily get dressed.

**Arriving at Gringotts.**

"May I help you?" The goblin they went to first asked.

"Yes master goblin I would like to open an account." Red said smiling.

"Name?" The goblin asked

"My name is Red but I want it opened for Lily Evans." Red said casually.

"Okay what do you want it to hold?" The goblin asked.

"I want it to hold items and money." Red said calmly.

"It will be done anything else?" The goblin asked.

"Yes how would I make a Last Will that would not be opened until my son turns 11 in almost 12 years?" Red asked looking around.

"Come with me." The goblin said before leading the two back into the bank to a stone. "Write on the stone what you want your Will to say and when it to be opened and it will be deposited in your vault."

"Thank you Master Goblin. Here are all my things and the gold is in the front pocket." Red said handing over his bag to the goblin.

_I Red Oakson do make this as my last Will and Testament to be opened when the Son of My blood and Lily Evans turns 11._

_I leave all my wealth to Lily Evans._

_I leave all else I have to my unborn son._

_As I say it shall be._

_Red Oakson_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Is Here!**

_**Review: **__ Red is intimate with Lily Evans and impregnates here before leaving her with all his wealth and items including Pokémon. Before leaving the wizarding world with $100 and lives for about a week._

**Dursley's Home:**

"Dad what is that?" Dudley asked when a regal eagle swooped down their fireplace into the kitchen with a letter in its talons.

"I don't know son it's not like it could be the freak's." Vernon said before the eagle landed right next to the stove where Harry was cooking which made Vernon start to tremble. "Pet I thought you said it would not come until mid to late August not on his birthday."

"Vernon that is not an owl which the letter would come by. I don't know what it is. Freak take the letter and bring it here." Petunia said while shaking slightly.

"Of course aunt Petunia." Harry said as he gently stroked the bird as he started to grab the envelope the eagle and Harry vanished in a pop.

"Petunia what happened?" Vernon asked worried.

"Vernon I think the letter was a portkey but we both know Albus would not do that as he wanted us to end the Potter line or at least make him weak and wanting to have attention and then Albus would send someone to collect him." Petunia said worried.

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank:**

"Hello Mr. Oakson I am Ragnok Goldenclaw the fifth and your account manager. Now before I continue I am sure you have questions." A green wrinkly being said once Harry stood up from falling and the Eagle flew away.

"Um I'm not Mr. Oakson I am Harry Potter according to the school. Where am I and what are you." Harry asked nervously.

"Mr. Oakson that is what your name is by blood but also Mr. Potter. Now to answer your questions I am a goblin, and to your second question you are in my office in Gringotts wizarding bank in London." Ragnok said with a smile.

"How can I have two last names?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Mr. Oakson that can be answered rather simply. Your mother was impregnated by a man who we had never before seen. He left a Will that no one except your mother and your adopted father were informed about. Your adopted father was infactuated with your mother from a young age and in order for your mother to accept to marry him he had to swear on his life an magic that once you were born that he would blood adopt you and tell no one that you were not his son." Ragnok said sadly.

"What happened to my biological father?" Harry asked angry at the thought he could have had been raised by someone except his aunt and uncle.

"Well we do not know exactly except a week after he made his last Will and Testament a day or so after you were conceived he died. We do not know if it were suicide or murder or what because the only blood he gave us was used to bind his will." Ragnok said angrily that he did not know the answer.

"You mentioned a Will what is that and earlier you mentioned in the wizarding world. What is that?" Harry asked confused.

"Well to answer your second question first the wizarding world is where all magical beings exist or so we thought until your father entered and he had a strange power emulating off him that we did not understand and you also have it slightly. A Will is what this tablet is." Ragnok said pulling a stone tablet out from under his desk.

"Sir it does not have any writing on it." Harry said angrily.

"Well to be able to open the Will you have to cut your hand to let some blood flow onto the stone and if you are one of the recipients of the will if you are not the entire conversation pertaining to the Will, will be erased from your memory." Ragnok said with a smile.

"Okay then." Harry said before seeing a knife and cutting his hand completely.

"While not what was needed its fine." Ragnok said before looking at the tablet and saw three wills show up. "This means you are required to read three different Wills I don't know what the other two are but possibly your other parents."

_I Red Oakson do make this as my last Will and Testament to be opened when the Son of My blood and Lily Evans turns 11._

_I leave all my wealth to Lily Evans._

_I leave all else I have to my unborn son._

_As I say it shall be._

_Red Oakson_

"So my dad's real name is Red? What kind of name is that?" Harry asked before looking to the second Will.

_I Lily Victoria Potter nee Evans do leave this as my last Will and Testament._

_First if James Charlus Potter lives after my death I leave him with everything but a few bequeaths. _

_If Red the father of my only child Hadrian is still alive I leave him with 100,000 Galleons_

… _Other bequeaths._

_Finally I leave my son Hadrian all my books and wealth that I have collected. I leave him with the following individuals in order they are put._

_Amelia Bones my best friend and almost sister_

_Alice Longbottom my son's god mother and only woman except myself to know my son's true identity._

_Remus Lupin my fellow prefect in school_

_Sirius Black James's brother in all but blood and my son's godfather_

_Never should my son be placed with my sister and her husband, Albus Dumbledore, or Peter Pettigrew as he was James's and my secret keeper and Dumbledore knew. If none of the above people are available I want my son placed in a magical orphanage._

_Lilly Victoria Potter nee Evans_

"Wait What! I was not supposed to go to the Dursleys. What happened to the people on the list?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well Alice Longbottom was driven insane by the cruciatus curse, Remus Lupin is a werewolf, Sirius Black is in prison for a crime he apparently did not commit but as Dumbledore sealed the Wills no one knew that, finally Amelia Bones was dating Sirius and Remus Lupin as she could as daughter and Lady of Houses Bones and Hufflepuff and when both of them started facing legal issues she fell apart and became the ultimate Auror as she tried to find out who had hurt her family.." Ragnok said sadly before motioning to the final Will.

"Why is James's Will almost identical to Lily's except that he had blood adopted me. Also what does that mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Blood adoption allows you to continue the Potter line as well as any lines he should have continued it also says that Sirius adopted you as his heir but only if he had no children. To your question couples normally have combined Wills." Ragnok said before asking Harry if he wanted to go down to his vault and getting a confirmation smiled.

**End of Chapter 2 **

**Please Review**

**No Lemons will be put here ever**


	3. Authors Note Inportant

**AN:**

**Some people have asked me if I have abandoned most of my stories. Well no I have not for most of them they are just on hiatus. I am on break so I should have more time to write and will try to get at least one chapter out for one of my stories every other day after next week. I will be re reading all my stories and will likely rewrite many of them after I regain my original vision for the story. I will be for a while at least be focused more on my newer stories as they have muses still alive.**

**Stories active:**

**7****th ****Son of Trigon**

**A Different Fate**

**The Lost Paladin**

**Pending Rewrite:**

**A Powerful Forth Year**

**Drunken Contract**

**The Other Path**

**A New Foe**

**A Twist in the Plot of the Manipulator**

**Harry Potter the Master of Death**

**Vegas Sin City**

**Green Days of Vegas**

**A Different World**

**How One Man's Decision Can Change The World**

**The Hidden Warrior**

**Harry Potter and The Archer of Sorcery**

**The Chosen Heir**

**Hiatus Until the Muse Is Resurrected**

**Lines in the Sand What If**

**Abondoned/ Up For Adoption**

**Hal Jordan Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1**


End file.
